Whisper of Evil
by deputyofkage
Summary: At the night of the scroll. Naruto was near death, by the hand of Mizuki. In that struggle of life and death. A voice offered him a chance to live. But at what price?
1. Chapter 1

WHISPER OF EVIL

By Deputy of Kage

Disclaimer: Things that not mine are still not mine and it should stay that way.

Prelude: I suffered. I survived.

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing"

Edmund Burke

Dark

It was utterly dark, very dark that he couldn't see even himself.

What'd happened?

Oh, yes. He had retrieved the Forbidden Scroll that Misuki-sensei told him about. What next? Was it Kagebushin he learned? He didn't even have time to practice. Then, Mizuki-sensei showed up. He told him to send him the scroll. He told his sensei to watch his new move so he could pass the genin exam. Mizuki-sensei said something about annoying brat and he saw kunai…

Oh.

Is he dying? Is this is? His dream, his life, ended by a kunai. IT DOESN'T FAIR! Why him? Why is it always him? He had suffered this long, struggled this far, and it ended by a kunai?

Why him?

Why he has to suffer?

That cold stares, harsh verbal. His pranks weren't that bad. He never hurt someone in his life.

And why him?

He just wanted to be like others. He wanted to be genin. He wanted to be ninja. He wanted to be Hokage. And above all, he wanted to belong. Even Sasuke-teme, that angst bishonen, who acted like he's a loner, get attention, respected and everything that he would sacrifice everything, even his soul, to get.

**"Really?"**

He jerked.

"Who's there?"

**"Did you really mean it?"**

"I said who's there!"

**"Every thing? Even your soul?"**

"Show yourself!"

**"If I were you, I won't brag"**

That voice, a low whisper but yet echoed a thousand times in his head. If he thought this was bad, the next was worse. It's like the source of that sound was whispering to his ears but the sound was like it was said from thousands miles away. This time, it said in a sing-song melody.

**"'Cause Naruto is dying, he's dying, he's dying, he's.."**

"Stop!"

He put his hands on his ears.

"Stop!"

It couldn't be. It couldn't be. He couldn't die. He doesn't want to die. Not now. Not like this.

And he choked.

He choked. He coughed. Warm liquid escaped from his mouth when he coughed.

He knew it was blood.

He choked.

And he knew he choked on blood.

His own blood.

He fell.

No. He felt that he fell.

He's lying, in that darkness.

It's hard to breathe, not when his lungs 're filled with blood. He just stared into the darkness, waiting for something he didn't want to happen. He thought about his life. And the saddest thing was that it has no good memories. Not even a single one. It's was filled with cold stares that they had sent at him, how he had been looked down by everyone and the worst, the loneliness that burning through his soul.

It's sad. He's sad. But even this, he still didn't want to die. He doesn't want to die.

And suddenly, the darkness was gone.

He's still lying at the same spot that he learned that jutsu. He's lying in a pool of warm red liquid. The forest was very dark. His body was shaking. He could smell the pine trees surrounding the clearing. He would die an unmourned death. No one would sad. No one would notice. They just abandoned him. Forget him. Just like that.

**"Do you want to die?"**

That voice again.

**"Look at you. How pathetic"**

Stop it. Just let him die. Maybe, just maybe, it was the only way for him to find happiness.

**"Forget about heaven. Forget about reincarnation. That's what human think up to comfort themselves. Your conscious will be gone when your brain dies. Worms and germs will eat your body. That what will happen. There's no afterlife, no kingdom of god. If you die. You will just disappear. I will ask you again. Do you want to die?"**

'_No'_ He thought.

**"Again?"**

'_No'_

**"Then embrace me. Allow me. I will give you live. I will give you power. I will fulfil your _deepest _desire. Embrace me"**

'_What…do…you mean?'_

**"No time. I will count to ten. When it's ten. The deal is off and you'll die. One"**

He coughed again, this time, harder.

**"Two"**

'_My…. desires?'_

**"Three"**

'_Is this true?'_

**"Four"**

'_Not a dream?'_

**"Five"**

He coughed. He couldn't breath now. He just noticed that there was a kunai embedded in his neck. Steam of blood flow through the hole it made. He started to felt very tired and sleepy. It was almost time.

_'Yes'_

"**What?"**

_'Yes'_

**"Again! Say the word!"**

_'Yes, I agree. Deal'_

**"Say it!"**

_'Deal'_

**"Say it!"**

_'Deal'_

**"Say it!"**

He didn't know why. He would never know how. But suddenly, a sound escaped through his mouth and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DEALLLLLLLLLLLLL………………."

And the world went blank.

End Prelude.

OK. What do you guys think. This maybe a oneshot, maybe not. I will think of it when I finish Thunder Fox.

This maybe some kind of another AU. Instead of Iruka, Mizuki found him first and you know all the deal.

It's officially now that I don't like this Naruto, the one that back from training. He grow into another moron, powerful, but moron. God! I just want to …I don't know. And now all this stuff about Sasuke, the poor little Sasuke who is my friend and I will help him even that he did it to himself and try to kill me. **It just make me mad**. Will you help someone that try to kill you, intentionally?

As for Thunder Fox. It suffered a great writer block when I tried to fixed the Wave mission. First, I made it too complicated and too much death and agony. Then, secondly, a typical Naruto encounter Team 7, Kakashi's apologize, Naruto suddenly change his feeling about Konoha blah, blah. I hate that village! I said it plain and I said it now. That village is filled with bigots and double-standard peoples. After all what Naruto did to them, I can't see them give any shit about it. Theirs 'we-hate-you-but-this is-your-village-so-you-must-fight-for-us' attitude just make me sick. Oh! Did I mention about ' After all the things we did to you it could be over by just one apologize'?

Really, at first I like this village but now it's nothing but a cheap, downward place.

OK. End it for now. Tell me what you think about this maybe oneshot. Could it turn into longer fic? What path Naruto would take from now?

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

WHISPER OF EVIL

By Deputy of Kage

Disclaimer: Things that not mine are still not mine and it should stay that way.

Prelude: I suffered. I survived II

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing"

Edmund Burke

White color greeted him when he woke up.

Naruto opened his eyes to the pale white color of the hospital's ceiling. He stared at it for a while, letting the unfriendly look of the color consumed his thought. At first he felt confused and then it hit him, the memory, the feeling, everything. He looked around trying to find something he didn't know what. The room was small, very small. It comprised only his bed, one table beside his bed and a chair.

An empty chair.

For once, since he was just a little kid, he felt like he want to cry. The table was empty. The chair was empty.

No flower, no visitors, not even a single one. It hit him hard. The feeling he tried so long and so hard to forget.

It didn't matter that he had been close to death, an unnatural and violent death caused by the man he trust it was. He could ignore it and fool himself that every ninja must go through this kind of experience and this would only make him stronger and closer to be Hokage.

No, it was the feeling of loneliness that made him want to cry. For years he has been acting like a clown, a prankster, in a vain and desperate effort for attention and recognition.

And this was all he got.

An empty chair and empty table.

It didn't like he expected that all of his classmates and, to a lesser extent, the adults to come and visit him. But at least he expected just a one, single flower of obligation from the class when someone was sick.

No, not a single one. Even one flower was too much for a hated troublemaker brat like him, even which said trouble maker was nearly killed.

Suddenly, the sound of laugh penetrated his steam of thought. He looked out from the window and there, he saw four people approaching the Hospital.

It was that whining pineapple head Shikamaru, his fat ass friend Chouji and that Sasuke fangirl Ino. They're laughing and most of all, Ino was holding a bouquet.

Of course! There was the Genin exam! That's why they had a ninja with them!

God! He's so stupid! That's why he got no visitors. They just busy being Genin. Now, they remembered him. They would start visiting him. Flowers, fruits, cakes, RAMEN!

He watched as they approaching the Hospital.

He watched as they were walking to the Hospital's gate.

He watched as they turned, and walked away.

What should he do in this kind of situation? What would other people do in this kind of situation?

Apparently, he didn't know.

Even he has faced this kind of situation before. This time, however, was different.

And he didn't know how he should feel.

Sad?

Lonely?

Really, he didn't know.

Sad was one thing. Lonely was one thing. He was familiar to these feelings for so long.

This time it was different. His heart didn't feel ache. It's numb.

Just like that.

He didn't cry, for fear that he would drown in the sea of his own tear. He just stared outside and for once, he felt nothing.

Nothing.

It's weird. He should feel something about the view outside, about the village and it's peoples that have brought him this.

The hell that he had been living for twelve years.

But nothing it was. It was like there's a void in his heart, his brain and more importantly, his soul.

He felt nothing. Not hate, sadness, angry or anything.

And it's reflected on his face, though he couldn't know.

It's a face of contorted emptiness and the eyes of a death man.

For a while he just sat like that.

On a bed beside the window with an empty table and empty chair letting the contorted void face permanently stoned to his face.

Well, may be gods or something over there decided that this shouldn't or couldn't happen, yet. For that moment they send in the deus ex machina or more specifically, Umino Iruka, savior of the lost soul.

Umino Iruka now was the man with troubles. On one hand there's a kyuubi vessel in that room and on the other hand there's a vessel that was his student, a lonely student that reminded him of himself more than he want it to be.

He had been watching this kid for so long. At first with hatred but later with sympathetic filled heart. If anything, he was the only one that could understand how that boy might feel.

Again, that brought a dilemma he was facing.

For long, he wanted to approach the boy but in the end treated him with strict or even unkind manner. He just couldn't make himself getting close to the boy.

There's a Kyuubi. There's the parents, his job etc.

It's just not that easy.

And now with guilt freshly stabbed in his back, the rift was just wider.

He couldn't brought himself to the boy then, how could he do it now with his guilt that could probably forever tarnish what might happen between him and Naruto?

Again, a deus ex machina he was. His dilemma was ignored.

He opened the door.

Now, Naruto was reaching his cross road and it will be this deus ex machina that suddenly entered his room that would decide his path.

The path of one boy and everyone around him.

End Prelude: I suffered. I survived II

To be continued in Chapter 1 : Perestroika : Conversation

A/N: Ok. Peoples who read Thunder Fox. Please don't mad at me. I know I hadn't been update for a while and there's no excuse about that. BUT I WILL UPDATE. I won't let the fic die. It's just that there're many things that I was doing lately. School for one. Then it's that I just start my own original fic that consume a lot of effort and my free time. AGAIN, I will update the fic. But it will be my original that will be my priority now. The fanfic will come but will be slower but I will finish it eventually. Last, why there're so many Yaoi Naruto Crapfic lately? I admit that I'm a fangirl myself but COME ON! Where the hell about putting just a little bit thought in the fic! I may read Yaoi but it must be at least plausible in some way. I don't care that it was because it was hint in the canon (which isn't) or the author put time or some effort to write a background for the pairing/s to be plausible not just WEE DEE BAH LAH and here Naru who love Sasu. That was just plain !#$$$$$ ' Where the hell that come from?' and that what people should do in any fic, original or fanfic. It's just drained my energy when I read that kind of fic. I admit there's still a good fic but lately it's just too many of fic that I didn't have a clue what it was. Don't get me wrong I still love reading Naruto fanfiction. I even have many crazy ideas with the capital C myself. I sure it will make you throw up. Like one of my idea that I envisage the Shinobi word to be another planet that in my story begin to facing the colonization by the BRITISH EMPIRE THAT RULED THE WORLD AND HALF THE GALAXY! And with Naruto who disappeared during the Sasuke runaway mission return as the Prince of Wales! Talking about crazy huh? I just throw out this idea immediately and keep it only with myself with no intention to write it. It's just that I love fanfic that I consider the author put some thought into it. Not just write it and see what'll happen.

O.K. I will stop now before I will die because of my bad mouth.

Did anyone read Akumetsu? Die! You corrupted politicians!

Kishimoto sensei could you rewrite the after 3 years arc canon?

Do you want to know more about my crazy ideas which guarantee the recycle of your meal?

O.K. I will really stop now. BYE


End file.
